1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual bearing reel handle shaft support structure, and in particular to a dual bearing reel handle shaft support structure that rotatably supports a handle shaft on a reel unit of a dual bearing reel.
2. Background Information
Generally, a dual bearing reel has a handle shaft with a handle non-rotatably coupled thereto. In order to activate the drag mechanism of the dual bearing reel, this type of handle shaft is prohibited from rotating in the line reel-out direction by a one-way clutch. The type of one-way clutch employed is a roller type one-way clutch, which is capable of supporting the rotation of a the handle shaft and can prohibit the handle shaft from rotating in one direction (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-58401). In order to prevent the intrusion of foreign matter such as liquids into the interior of a reel through the one-way clutch, conventional one-way clutches are located in a boss portion that is formed to protrude from a side cover. A seal member is arranged on the outside in the axial direction of the one-way clutch. The one-way clutch is mounted to the boss portion by press-fitting or fitting. The seal member is mounted to the boss portion after the one-way clutch is mounted.
Also, among one-way clutches that are used for spinning reels, a one-way clutch is known in which a seal member is attached to the one-way clutch (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2004-350650). In a conventional one-way clutch, seal members are arranged on the both ends between the inner and outer rings of the one-way clutch.
In conventional one-way clutches, seal members are arranged outside of the one-way clutch. Here, the seal members are required to be mounted after the one-way clutch is mounted to the boss portion. This makes the task of installation of the seal members time consuming, and increases manufacturing costs.
In other known configurations, the seal members are required to be mounted in the one-way clutch, which also increases the cost of the one-way clutch.